


Purple is Not Green

by hawksonfire



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Clint is so needy, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, POV Bucky Barnes, Pet Names, Restraints, Smut, Teasing, Top Clint Barton, Topping from the Bottom, all of the feels, and impatient, competent clint barton, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky just wants to teach Clint a lesson. And if that involves ropes and a blindfold, so be it.





	Purple is Not Green

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvel Bingo Square G4 - Blindfolds.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to the Bad Decision Buddies Discord for sprinting me through this. Y'all made me write porn, hope you enjoy. :)

**Bucky**

“C’mon, Buck, this isn’t fair,” Clint whines.

“Kinda the point, sweetheart,” Bucky hums, checking over his knotwork one more time. He takes a step back and admires his work. Clint is spread-eagle on the bed, tied to the bed at the wrists and ankles with butter soft rope that Bucky bought this afternoon. “One more thing,” Bucky says, grinning. He pulls a purple blindfold out of his pocket and Clint lets out a little gasp. “Colour, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, watching Clint carefully. They’ve talked about this before, but this is the first time it is actually being brought into the bedroom.

“Purple,” Clint says, staring at the blindfold. Bucky snorts and Clint says, “Green, I mean green!”

“Are you sure,” Bucky says, laughing a little bit, “Because you _said_ purple.”

“Bucky, if you don’t get that thing on me in the next three seconds, I _swear to God_ -”

“Alright, I’m going,” Bucky says, “Head up.” Clint lifts his head obediently and Bucky ties the blindfold snugly around his eyes. “Good?”

“Great, I’m blind as a bat,” Clint says, laying his head back down. “Can we get started now?”

“So impatient,” Bucky says, clucking his tongue. He runs the tip of a metal finger up Clint’s left leg, just barely making contact. “This is supposed to teach you a lesson, Clint.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Clint says, wiggling, “Be more patient, I got it.”

“I don’t think you do,” Bucky says. He increases the pressure of his finger on Clint’s skin, running it down his right leg and back up again, then circling Clint’s half-hard cock three times.

Clint whines but doesn’t say anything, and Bucky thinks _maybe_ he’s learning - “You’re such a tease,” Clint grumbles. Or not, Bucky thinks. Bucky doesn’t respond, pulling his finger off of Clint’s skin and stepping back. “Aw, don’t leave,” Clint pouts.

Bucky walks over to where Clint’s head is on the bed and leans down, placing a gentle kiss on his mouth. “I didn’t go anywhere,” he murmurs against Clint’s lips, relishing in the shocked gasp that escapes Clint at the kiss. He pulls away and runs his flesh hand down Clint’s torso, circling his nipples a few times and raking his nails across Clint’s stomach.

Every touch pulls a gasp or a whine or a moan out of Clint, but when Bucky avoids his dick for the fifth time on his way down Clint’s legs, Clint says, “Are we ever going to get to the part where you touch my dick?”

And Bucky _knows_ what he’s doing - he’s trying to rile Bucky up so he can get off faster, but Bucky’s not going to let him win. “Not if you keep that attitude,” Bucky says, and Clint groans.

“Well, maybe this is all a waste of time, then,” Clint says, and he starts pulling at the ropes. He hasn’t safeworded out, but Bucky knows that Clint doesn’t like safewords and even though he’s gotten better at using them when he’s uncomfortable, he still tends to keep his mouth shut if he thinks Bucky’s enjoying himself.

Bucky lays his hand on Clint’s stomach and puts some pressure into it, so Clint knows he’s serious. “Colour?”

“Wha- fuck, green, Buck, I’m just being a shit,” Clint says, and tension that Bucky didn’t even know he had drains out of his shoulders.

“Well, stop.” Bucky gives his dick a little swat, nothing hard enough to hurt, and Clint jerks.

“I wouldn’t complain so much if my mouth was otherwise occupied,” Clint snarks - and Bucky knows that he wants Bucky’s dick in his mouth, but the image of Clint all trussed up, blindfolded and gagged and _completely_ at Bucky’s mercy flips a switch in Bucky’s brain and he has to stifle a moan of his own.

“We’ll get there,” he says smoothly, and he wraps his hand around Clint’s dick and strokes him twice.

“Aw, no,” Clint complains breathlessly when he pulls away, and Bucky grins before pulling off his sweatpants. He’s not wearing anything underneath and he already prepped, so when he climbs on top of Clint and sinks onto him in one smooth motion, Clint nearly chokes on his own tongue. “Bucky!” He shouts, and Bucky can see the little crinkles in his nose that means he’s clenching his eyes shut behind the blindfold.

“Did you have a complaint?” Bucky says innocently, even though Clint feels so good inside him that he’s been gripping the base of his own dick in a stranglehold since he sat down, so, really, Bucky has no ground to stand on here.

“I will if you don’t move,” Clint growls, and Bucky snickers. He stays still for a few seconds, just ‘cause he can, and then he _slowly_ pulls off of Clint until just the tip of Clint’s dick remains inside him - and then he _slowly_ sinks back down again. “Fuck, Bucky,” Clint groans and he’s trying to thrust up into Bucky but he’s tied down too well and can’t get enough leverage.

“That is what I’m trying to do,” Bucky says conversationally, _slowly_ rising up again. He repeats the pattern a few more times, each time _just_ as excruciatingly slow as the time before, until Clint is panting and whining beneath him.

“Please, Bucky, this isn’t enough - I don’t know how much longer I can _take_ this, please!”

“You’ll take this for as long as I decide to give it to you,” Bucky gasps out - he’s sweating and his thighs are shaking from the effort of pulling his whole body up and down over and over again, but this is supposed to teach Clint a _lesson_ , and Bucky will be damned if he doesn’t make sure it sinks in.

And despite looking absolutely and completely debauched, Clint still manages to snark, “And how much longer will that be? You sound a little breathless there, gorgeous.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh and doesn’t respond, lifting himself up again. He gets to the top okay and starts to move back down - and then his legs give out and he slams down onto Clint. The air whooshes out of his lungs in a gasp and Clint howls, arms straining at the ropes. “Fuck,” Bucky says when he gets his breath back, “That was not the plan.”

“Fuck the plan,” Clint growls and then he does this thing with his shoulder that somehow gives him enough leverage to snap the fucking rope around his wrist and he uses his now-free hand to free his other one and then he pulls Bucky into a kiss, devouring his mouth. “Lesson learned,” he mutters into Bucky’s mouth, and then he lifts Bucky up and sets him down on his dick again.

Bucky has no idea how this all went so terribly sideways but Clint is fucking himself on Bucky’s ass, and all Bucky can do is scrabble at Clint’s (beautiful) shoulders and hang on for dear life. Every thrust jabs Clint’s dick right into Bucky’s prostate and Bucky can’t even _moan_ because all his air was knocked out of him on the first thrust, so the only sounds he can make are these punched out little breaths of air that force their way out of his mouth when Clint thrusts.

“Bucky, ‘m close,” Clint grunts - and that’s really considerate, Bucky has time to think, and then Clint worms a hand in between them and wraps it around Bucky’s neglected dick. Two firm tugs are all it takes to send Bucky over the edge and he comes with a scream all over Clint’s chest. He’s dimly aware of squeezing Clint’s dick with the muscles in his ass, breaking Clint’s rhythm and making his hips stutter as he fills Bucky’s ass with his come.

Clint howls as he comes, and he’s _still thrusting_ , and Bucky just sort of slumps over Clint’s shoulders as his orgasm just. Keeps. Going.

Clint eventually stops coming and he flops back onto the bed, gasping for breath. Bucky barely comprehends his own chest heaving, lungs screaming for air, as he just lays on Clint’s chest, literally unable to move. “Holy shit,” Clint says, and his arm comes up and paws at the blindfold - how the _fuck_ did that thing stay on him during _that_ \- until one eye is squinting down at Bucky. “You alright there, gorgeous?”

“Guh,” Bucky says intelligently, and Clint laughs.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Clint says, and he sounds smug. Ugh, Bucky’s never going to hear the end of how Clint literally fucked him stupid.

“Fuck you, Barton,” Bucky mumbles, finally able to form words again.

“Thought you just did, beautiful,” Clint says, raising an eyebrow. Bucky smacks him. Or, tries to, at least. Really, he just lifts his arm and lets it fall onto Clint’s chest. “Ow,” Clint says good-naturedly.

“Don’t patronize me,” Bucky grumbles, wincing as Clint pulls out and gently pushes Bucky off of him.

“Wasn’t, gorgeous,” Clint says, undoing the rope at his ankles, “That’s definitely going to leave me sore tomorrow.”

“Damn straight,” Bucky says, and he stretches - and he has to hold back a groan at the twinge of pain in his thighs.

“I am not!” Clint says indignantly, getting off the bed and stretching. Bucky’s mouth goes dry as he watches Clint’s back ripple and his dick twitches valiantly. Clint vanishes from the bedroom and reappears with a damp cloth. “Aw, refractory period, no,” he says when his eyes land on Bucky, who decided that he needed to stretch his entire body, head to toe.

Bucky snorts. “Same, dude.”

“Did you really just call me dude?” Clint complains, walking over. “My dick was just in your ass, Bucky, I think ‘dude’ is a little behind us.”

“Would you prefer sweetheart,” Bucky purrs, and Clint swallows, refusing to look at Bucky. He cleans Bucky gently, then chucks the cloth into the laundry hamper. “That’s a yes,” Bucky says, amused.

“You know I like when you call me that,” Clint says quietly, crawling up the bed and burying his face in Bucky’s neck.

“Yeah, I know, sweetheart,” Bucky says, running a  hand down Clint’s back. “I like calling you that, so it’s a win-win.” Clint mumbles something into Bucky’s collarbone. “What was that?”

“I said I love you,” Clint says, cheeks turning bright red.

Bucky grins. “Aw, sweetheart,” he purrs, lifting Clint’s chin with a finger, “I love you too.”


End file.
